Kenzie Conway
by Rebelrocker08
Summary: Kenzie conways parents died in a car crash, so now she is living with her cousin Charlie Conway. Sorry im not so good with summarys. R and R
1. Default Chapter

AN: The only character i own is Kenzie  
Kenzie stepped off the plane wearing black baggy boy shorts, a black 'ramones' shirt and black chuck taylors. Her once golden blonde hair was now red with blonde hair black high lights. She looked just like her cousin Charlie but only more like a girl. She looked around and spotted her aunt and cousin by the window.  
  
"Aunt Casey! Cousin Charlie!" Kenzie yelled walking over to them. "Thanks a bunch for taking me in." She said as Charlie took her bags. After they got the rest of her bags they got into the car.  
  
"So Kenzie how was your flight?" Charlie asked turning the radio down.  
  
"It was fine I guess. So Aunt Casey where are we headed?" She replied then asked. She brushed her bangs out of her eyes.  
  
"Well, first we are taking Charlie to hockey practice, then we are going home." Aunt Casey said turning into the parking lot for the ice rink.  
  
"Oh Charlie can I go with you I love hockey. My ex boy friend played, and it will be a good way to meet people." Kenzie said hopefully. "Please!?" she begged.  
  
"Sure, but you would only get to watch us play." Charlie replied getting out of the car. Closely followed by Kenzie.  
  
"That's fine. Like I said I love hockey!" Kenzie replied as the walked into the rink. They walked into the locker rooms and everyone stared at Kenzie. "Hi" She said everyone nodded.  
  
"Everyone this is my cousin Kenzie. She just moved in today." Charlie said starting to change into his hockey gear. "Kenzie this is Adam, Fulton, Goldberg, Averman, Jesse, Guy, Connie, Julie, Dwayne, Luis, Ken, and----"  
  
"Dean" Kenzie said before Charlie could. "Dean why are you here?" She asked running over to him and giving him a hug.  
  
"To play for team USA." Dean replied. "I didn't know you would be here."  
  
"You two know each other?" Charlie asked with one eyebrow up.  
  
"Yeah he's my boy friend. Well, my ex because I had to move." She said with a frown but then a smile came across her face. "Yay! I'm so happy!" She cheered. Just then Bombay walked in.  
  
"What's all this noise?" He turned around and saw Kenzie. "Oh Hello. Who are you?" he asked nicely.  
  
"Oh sorry coach. This is my cousin Kenzie. Kenzie this is coach Bombay." Charlie answered.  
  
"Hello Mackenzie." Bombay said holding out his hand.  
  
"Hello" Kenzie said shaking his hand "and its just Kenzie not Mackenzie."  
  
"Oh sorry" Bombay replied.  
  
"It's no biggie." Kenzie said smiling and turning to dean. "So, after practice you wanna do something?" She asked smiling her flirtyness smile.  
  
"Sure babe." Dean replied kissing Kenzie softly on the lips. Everyone laughed.  
  
"Okay people its time to practice. Lets go!" Bombay ordered.  
  
AN: Hey people this is my first mighty ducks fan fic. If you have any ideas for me e-mail me at I know its not that long but ill take a post everyday but school starts soon. R and 


	2. The movies

Kenzie got tired of practice after about 15 minutes. Every now and then Charlie or dean would skate over and talk to her. She pulled her Walkman out of her bag. She put in her 'Ramones' CD and listened to 'People are strange'. She watched as Dean flirted with Julie. 'God I hate that Julie girl! She trying to take my man' She thought as she stood up. She ran out of the rink and sat outside waiting for practice to finish. She pulled out her notebook and wrote.  
  
'Guys are so misleading.  
they lead you to think they like you.  
When really they dont care.'  
  
She put her notebook back in her bag just as everyone was walking outside. Dean, Charlie, and Fulton walked over to her.  
  
So are we on for tonight?" Dean asked grabbing her hand.  
  
"No......" She said pulling away and getting into Aunt Casey's car.  
  
"whats her problem?" Dean asked Charlie as he got into the car. Charlie shrugged and turned around to face me.  
  
"Whats up?" He asked. Kenzie frowned and shook her head. She put on her headphones and turned her walkman all the way up. When they got home she went straight to her new room. All her stuff had been unpacked and her walls freshly painted bright pink with a black stripe around her wall, a black door fame, and a black window fame. She loved it. Her new bed was huge and it had a lot of pillows. (sorry but i LOVE pillows) She still had her old black sheets. She took off her shoes and sighed onto her lab top. Charlie imed her.  
  
Charlie: Hey Kenzie: Charlie you are a bedroom away.  
Charlie: Well I didn't feel like getting up to walk to your room so yeah.  
Kenzie: Whatever. What do you want?  
Charlie: Why did you say 'no' to dean earlier?  
Kenzie: Cuz I saw him flirting with Julie and as far as I care she can have him that scumbag!  
Charlie: Oh well hes not good enough for you anyway.  
Kenzie: Yeah thanks Charlie  
  
Aunt Casey called up the stairs saying it was dinner time. Kenzie put on her away message. ''I'm a genie in a bottle.  
...You're just a tramp in a lamp. brb'''. She went downstairs and sat at the table. Aunt Casey put a chicken breast on her plate.  
  
"Umm aunt Casey I dont eat meat." Kenzie said pushing the plate away. Just then the phone rang. She got up and asked it. "Hello. This is Kenzie."  
  
"Hey Kenzie this is Guy, you know from the hockey team?" Guy said.  
  
"Yes," She replied.  
  
"Well, we are going to the movies. Do you and Charlie wanna come?" He asked.  
  
"Hang on ill ask Charlie. Charlie, Guy wants to know if you wanna go to the movies with the team?"  
  
"Sure" Charlie said getting up. "Sorry mom."  
  
"Sure we'll meet you there." Kenzie said putting on her black leather jacket. They walked to the movie theater. When they got there Kenzie saw Dean holding Julie's hand. "That bitch!" she whispered. She turned around to leave but ran into Adam Banks. "Oh, sorry!" she said  
  
"It's no biggie. Hey. I'm Adam." He said  
  
"Kenzie" She replied.  
  
"I know. Why are you leaving?" He asked. She pointed at Dean and Julie. "Oh. well ill be your date if thats ok."  
  
"Yeah, I'd like that." She said smiling. He might be a little preppy for her taste but he might work. Instead of going to watch a movie Kenzie and Adam sat outside and talked.  
  
"So how long did you and Dean date?" He asked.  
  
"All on and off for the past four years." She replied. She looked up at Adam and looked him dead in the eye. 'He as gorgeous green eyes." She thought. And without thinking she kissed him. At first he didnt kiss back but he got really into it after a few seconds. Everyone walked out dearing their kiss. Dean grabbed Adam by the back of his shirt and threw him against the wall of the theater. He punched him over at over. "DEAN! Dean stop it!" Kenzie screamed. Finely after three minutes Guy, Averman, Goldberg and Charlie pulled him off of Adam. Adams lip was bleeding and his nose looked broken. "Dean Portman I hate you so much. First you flirt with Julie the tramp in front of me and now you beat up Adam for no good reason!"  
  
AN: Hey everyone I hoped you liked the second charter. Its a bit longer. I still need some ideas so you can e-mail . Please R and R!!!  
  
Love,  
Brittany 


	3. The after math

AN: I've just finished watching the mighty ducks. So I got into the mood to write. Thanks for the review Steve's-girl-13 and I'm glad you like the story so far. School starts in 3 days so yeah I might not get to post everyday but I will try. I might just write dearing math class. Newayz lets get started. Last chapter Adam and Kenzie had their first kiss and umm Adam get his ass kicked by Dean! In this chapter Kenzie's friend will come for a visit and things get a little better  
  
Later that night after she and Charlie took Adam home. She sat at her computer talking to her best friend Paxton.  
  
Paxton: So you and dean?  
  
Kenzie: Are over and I mean for good this time. He's such a fucking asshole. After I yelled at him you know. He said 'I know you dont hate me' and I was like 'to hell I dont' then me and Charlie took Banks home.  
  
Paxton: I never did know why you dated him.  
  
Kenzie: Yeah I dont know why either, but he is your best friend. But anyway whats new?  
  
Paxton: Well I'm coming to see you!  
  
Kenzie: Really?  
  
Paxton: Yeah I talked my mom into it and she talked to your aunt.  
  
"Kenzie its time for bed! You have school in the morning!" Aunt Casey called up the stairs.  
  
Kenzie: Well Paxton I g2g I'll call you tomorrow After my first day at my new school! Yay!  
  
Paxton: Have fun...  
  
Kenzie: Oh you know me... I will........  
  
Kenzie signed off and put on her black and pink lace up cami and black shorts. She crawled under her black sheets and laid there thinking about Dean and Adam until she fell asleep. The next morning she was awoken by her alarm clock screaming at her from across the room. She picked up her shoe and threw it at her clock. It hit in dead on and it fell off the night stand and broke.  
  
"Looks like I need a new one of those." She said sitting up and wiping the sleep out of her eyes. She brushed her bangs to the side and got out of bed. She walked across the hall to her bathroom. She turned on the shower tap and undress. She stepped into the shower and let the hot water cover her body. She washed her hair and body, stepped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around herself and went back to her room. She locked her bedroom door and walked into her walk-in closet. She put a pair of tripp black and red star strap pants, a black Sabbath vintage poster T-shirt, and demonia black patches platform boots on her bed. (Sorry but I had to dress her the way I dress.) She dried and brushed her dead straight red hair. She put on gray/black eye shadow, out lined her eyes in black eye liner, a pink blush and red lip gloss. (Shes not all that freaky.) She got dress quickly and went down stairs for a quick breakfast. She ate froot loops out of the box. About ten minutes later Charlie came down wearing baggy blue jeans and a white shirt.  
  
"Charlie maybe I should take fashion advise from you." She teased giggling.  
  
"Bite me." Charlie replied getting a bowl and milk. He took the froot loops from Kenzie and pour some into his bowl.  
  
"Eww gross no that would be wrong!" She said running upstairs to get her black backpack off her chair. She glanced at her computer and saw that she had six new messages.  
  
'Dean: Kenzie?  
  
Dean: Kenzie dont be mad at me I'm sorry.  
  
Dean: Kenzie hello? Are you there?  
  
Dean: Kenzie Call me in the morning okay?  
  
Dean: I'm really sorry I didnt mean to hurt Banksie. I'm really am sorry.  
  
Dean: Dont forget to call me.  
  
(Sorry people but I had a boy friend who did that so yeah I thought maybe dean should.)  
  
Kenzie deleted all her messages and went back down stairs. Her and Charlie walked to school. They didnt talk much. When they arrived at school Dean was waiting for Kenzie and the door.  
  
"Dean leave me alone. I dont like you anymore." Kenzie said trying to get past him.  
  
"Dean just back off okay man." Charlie said  
  
"Charlie this is between me and him. You go ahead." Kenzie said looking from dean to Charlie then back to Dean. "Whats you deal? You never liked me this much before." She said looking him in his awesome honey brown eyes. (he has brown eyes right? i hope so)  
  
"I really like you." He replied. He took her hand and led her inside and to a empty broom closet. He kissed her and she kissed back. She wasn't thinking clearly or something because she likes Adam and she knew that but she still couldn't help herself from kissing Dean. She pulled away although not really wanting to.  
  
"I cant dean. sorry. I just need sometime to think okay?" She asked opening the door. He nodded and she left. She headed to her first class, which she was already fifteen minutes late.  
  
"Nice to see that you could join us." The teacher said.  
  
"I'm new and I got lost. Sorry." Kenzie said walking up to the teacher. "I'm Kenzie Conway your new student."  
  
"Take a seat miss. Conway." The teacher looked around the class. "There's one behind Miss. Moreau." Kenzie walked and sat in the desk behind Connie. Her and Connie weren't the best of friends but she hoped that they would be soon. She really liked Connie. Well, she liked everyone on the team but Julie, but she did have a good reason for that. She pulled out her notebook and a black ink pen and began to write to her friend Geri. Geri didnt have a computer so she had to write her letters.  
  
'Hey Geri! Hows it goin? It's not so bad here. I dont have that many friends like i did back home, but I really dont mind. My cousin Charlie is on this hockey team and you'll never guess who's on it....DEAN! yeah I know when I got here I was so happy that he was also here but not so much anymore. He has this thing for this other girl named Julie. Well, I really miss you and I love you bunches!! Ill write more next time but im in Language class right now!  
Lylas,  
Kenzie"  
  
She put her notebook back into her bag and laid her head on the desk. She was about to fall asleep when someone said her name. She looked up and saw Connie standing over her desk.  
  
"Come on its time to go." Connie said picking up her bag. Kenzie stood up and threw her bag over her shoulder. "You know. Your not as bad so you make yourself to be."  
  
"Im not a bad person." Kenzie replied. "I just hate it when people still other peoples boy friends."  
  
"Well, he wasn't really your boy friend. You said it yourself. 'Hes my ex. We broke up cuz I had to move' or something like that." Connie said  
  
"I guess your right! I really dont care anymore. I think i'll tell her that i'm sorry and lunch. You know for calling her a tramp." Kenzie replied. She knew what it felt like to be called a tramp for no good reason. At lunch Kenzie sat in between Connie and Adam. Charlie sat across from her. He sat next to Dean and Julie. "Umm Julie?" She said everyone looked from her to Julie.  
  
"Yes,?" Julie replied without looking up.  
  
"Well, Umm I'm really sorry for calling you a tramp." Julie looked up at this. "I know what it feels like to be called a tramp when I wasnt. So I'm really really sorry! Forgive me?" Kenzie said hoping that Julie would forgive her.  
  
"Yeah" Julie said. Kenzie got up, walked over to Julie and gave her a hug. Everyone clapped. Kenzie sat back down in her seat. Someone put their hands over her eyes.  
  
"Guess who?" The person said.  
  
"Umm let me see. You sound like Paxton." She felt the persons hands. "And you have on the ring that i gave Paxton for her birthday. So my guess is Paxton?" The person removed their hands and Kenzie turned around. "Paxton!" She jumped up and hugged her. "OMG i didnt know you would be coming so soon! God I've missed you."  
  
"I've missed you too." Paxton turned and looked at Dean. "Hello Portman." She said with a cold glare.  
  
"Hello Chambers." He replied with the same cold glare. Then he got up and gave her a hug. "How've you been?"  
  
"Good. Oh and I hear your doing good to."  
  
"Pax me, dean and Julie are cool now." Kenzie said smiling. " I have the best idea..but first everyone this is Paxton. Paxton this is my cousin Charlie, Adam, Fulton, Goldberg, Averman, Jesse, Guy, Connie, Julie, Dwayne, Luis, Ken, and you already know Dean. and i feel very sorry for you! juss kiddin!" She said smiling and laughing.  
  
"Whats your best idea?" Paxton and dean asked in unison.  
  
"We should be in the talent show! Like me, Connie, Julie, and Paxton how long you stayin?" Kenzie replied.  
  
"Only for two days.." Paxton said with a frown.  
  
"Oh well me, connie, Julie, and to more girls and sing and dance to this song from the movie Chicago! You guys in?" Kenzie asked Connie and Julie. They nodded.  
  
"And I have two friends who might want to do it." Julie said  
  
"GREAT!" Kenzie replied.  
  
AN: Okay this chapter is way longer then the first two. I worked on it for three hours. I really hope you like it. Read and Review please!!!  
  
Love,  
Brittany 


	4. The Talent show

AN: Sorry but im going to skip two days ahead cuz i really dont like Paxtons chacter right now so yeah if you want me to bring her back just say so. Thanks again steve's-girl-13 and i'm really glad you like the story. and im sorry you had to start school last week. Neway on with the story.

Kenzie, Connie, Julie, Lark, Kaden and Beau sat around Kenzie's kitchen table.

"Okay now we have until friday night to get this ready and thats only three days away. Now i know im Velma, Connie your Annie, Julie your Mona, Lark your June, Kaden your Liz and Beau your Hunyak. Okay so now everyone knows who they are. Lets get started." kenzie said standing up and walking to the living room. Everything was cleared out of the way. Kenzie put a ccd into the cd player and put it on number five. "Okay now i'm going to show you the dance, then i wanna see you do it." She turned on the music and started to dance. When she finished everyone stared at her then they did it. (Sorry people but this chapter is going to suck cuz im very tired. And if you've seen the movie Chicago then you should know the dance to 'the cell block tango' if not your screwed neway back to the story.)

(Friday Night...The talent show)

"And now the six merry murderesses of the Crookem County Jail in their rendition of "The Cell Block Tango"." The guy said. It was dark the a light appeared on all six girls.

Kaden- liz

Pop

Connie- Annie

Six

Lark- June

Squish

Beau- Hunyak

Uh Uh

Kenzie- Velma

Cicero

Julie- Mona

Lipschitz!

Kaden- liz

Pop

Connie- Annie

Six

Lark- June

Squish

Beau- Hunyak

Uh Uh

Kenzie- Velma

Cicero

Julie- Mona

Lipschitz!

(4 x)

[ALL]

He had it coming

He had it coming

He only had himself to blame

If you'd have been there

If you'd have seen it

[VELMA]

I betcha you would have done the same!

Kaden- liz

Pop

Connie- Annie

Six

Lark- June

Squish

Beau- Hunyak

Uh Uh

Kenzie- Velma

Cicero

Julie- Mona

Lipschitz!

(2x)

[LIZ-Kaden (Spoken)]

You know how people

have these little habits

That get you down. Like Bernie.

Bernie like to chew gum.

No, not chew. POP. So I came home this one day,

And I am really irritated, and

looking for a little sympathy

and there's Bernie layin'

on the couch, drinkin' a beer

and chewin'. No, not chewin'.

Poppin'. So, I said to him,

I said, "You pop that

gum one more time..."

and he did.

So I took the shotgun off the wall

and I fired two warning shots...

...into his head.

[ALL]

He had it coming

He had it coming

He only had himself to blame

If you'd have been there

If you'd have heard it

I betcha you would

Have dome the same!

[ANNIE-Connie (Spoken)]

I met Ezekiel Young from

Salt Lake city about two years ago

and he told me he was single

and we hit it off right away.

So, we started living together.

He'd go to work, he'd come home, I'd

fix him a drink, We'd have dinner.

And then I found out,

"Single" he told me?

Single, my ass. Not only

was he married

...oh, no, he had six wives.

One of those Mormons, you know. So that

night, when he came home, I fixed him

his drink as usual.

You know, some guys just can't hold

their arsenic.

[ALL]

He had it coming

He had it coming

He took a flower

In its prime

And then he used it

And he abused it

It was a murder

But not a crime!

[JUNE-Lark (Spoken)]

Now, I'm standing in the kitchen

carvin' up the chicken for dinner,

minding my own business,

and in storms my husband Wilbur,

in a jealous rage.

"You been screwin' the milkman,"

he says. He was crazy

and he kept screamin',

"you been screwin the milkman."

And then he ran into my knife.

He ran into my knife ten times!

[ALL]

If you'd have been there

If you'd have seen it

I betcha you would have done the same!

[HUNYAK- Beau (Spoken in Hungarian)]

Mit kersek, en itt? Azt mondjok, hogy a hires lakem lefogta a ferjemet en meg

lecsaptam a fejet. De nem igaz, en artatlan

vagyok. Nem tudom mert mondja

Uncle Sam hogy en tettem. probaltam

a rendorsegen megmayarazni de nem ertettek meg...

[JUNE-Lark (Spoken)]

Yeah, but di you do it?

[HUNYAK-Beau]

UH UH, not guilty!

[VELMA- Kenzie]

My sister, Veronica and

I did this double act

and my husband, Charlie,

used to travel round with us.

Now, for the last number in our act,

we did these 20 acrobatic tricks in a row

One,two,three,four,five...splits, spread eagles,

back flips,flip flops, one right after the other.

So this one night before the show we're down at the hotel Cicero,the three of us,boozin', havin' a few laughs and

we ran out of ice, so I go out to get some.

I come back, open the door, and there's Veronica and

Charlie doing Number Seventeen the spread eagle.

Well, I was in such a state of shock,

I completely blacked out. I can't remember a thing.

It wasn't until later,

when I was washing the blood off my hands

I even knew they were dead.

[VELMA-Kenzie]

They had it coming

[GIRLS]

They had it coming

[VELMA-Kenzie]

They had it coming

[GIRLS]

They had it coming

[VELMA-Kenzie]

They had it coming all along

[GIRLS]

They had it coming all along

[VELMA-Kenzie]

I didn't do it

[GIRLS]

She didn't do it

[VELMA-Kenzie]

But if I done it

[GIRLS]

But if she done it

[VELMA-Kenzie]

How could you tell me that I was wrong?

[VELMA-kenzie]

They had it coming

[GIRLS]

They had it coming

[VELMA-kenzie]

They had it coming

[GIRLS]

They had it coming

[VELMA-kenzie]

They had it coming

[GIRLS]

They took a flower

[VELMA-kenzie]

All along

[GIRLS]

In its prime

[VELMA-kenzie]

I didn't do it

[GIRLS]

And then they used it

[VELMA-kenzie]

But if I'd done it,

How could you tell me that I was wrong?

[MONA-julie(Spoken)]

I loved Al Lipschitz

more than I can possibly say.

He was a real artistic guy...

sensitive... a painter.

But he was always trying

to find himself.

He'd go out every night

looking for himself

and on the way

he found Ruth,

Gladys,

Rosemary and Irving.

I guess you can say we broke

up because of artistic differences.

He saw himself as alive

and I saw him dead.

[ALL]

The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum

The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum

[Group 1]

They had it comin'

[Group 2]

They had it comin'

[Group 1]

They had it comin'

[Group 2]

They had it comin'

[Group 1]

They had it comin'

[Group 2]

They had it comin'

[Group 1]

All along

[Group 2]

All along

[Group 1]

'Cause if they used us

[Group 2]

'Cause if they used us

[Group 1]

And they abused us

[Group 2]

And they abused us

[ALL]

How could you tell us that we were wrong?

[Group 1]

He had it coming

[Group 2]

He had it coming

[Group 1]

He only had himself to blame.

[Group 2]

He only had himself to blame.

[Group 1]

If you'd have been there

[Group 2]

If you'd have been there

[Group 1]

If you'd have seen it

[Group 2]

If you'd have seen it

[ALL]

I betcha you would have done the same!

[LIZ-Kaden (Spoken)]

You pop that gum one more time!

[ANNIE-Connie (spoken)]

Single my ass.

[JUNE-lark (Spoken)]

Ten times!

[HUNYAK-beau (Spoken)]

Miert csukott Uncle Same bortonbe.

[VELMA-kenzie (Spoken)]

Number seventeen-the spread eagle.

[MONA-julie (Spoken)]

Artistic differences.

[LIZ- Kaden]

Pop

[ANNIE- Connie]

Six

[JUNE- Lark]

Squish

[HUNYAK- beau]

Uh uh

[VELMA- kenzie]

Cicero

[MONA- julie]

Lipschitz!

"And this years winners are.......six merry murderesses" The girls walked back into stage and bowed for everyone. They got a standing ovastion by the other Ducks and their parents. After they went out for pizza still in their outfits. (which are black super shory bouncy skirts and skin tight right above the belly button tanks and high hell black shoes) Everyone in the place was staring at them.

"What we just go back from a talent show!" Kenzie said sitting down next to adam. He put his jacket around her shoulders and kisses her sweetly on the lips. She put her arms around his neck just as someone cleared their throat. They broke apart and blushed. Everyone ate pizza. Well, almost everyone Kenzie wasnt a huge fan of pizza. She and Adam left before anyone else. They walked along the road hand and hand. She pinned him up agaisnt a brick wall and kissed him deeply. He turned her over so that she was now against the wall. His hand traveled up her skirt. She moaned but he hide her moans by kissing her. Later, her took her home. She took a quick shower.

AN: Ok this chapter was gay. if you hate it i really dont care. I was talking to like 10 people well writing it sry! ill make the next one better.

Love,

brittany


	5. Banksie

_**AN: Hey! Sorry about the last chapter. I know it is a bit gay but I think this one will be better. I hope this one is better. In the last chapter Kenzie and the other girls won the talent show and Adam and kenzie had a moment. In this chapter they might good a bit farther but I dunno. My mom reads these so yeah it can't be that bad. I've been writing this other story but they don't have the movie on this site, so if you know of another site please tell me. Thanks**_

Kenzie and Adam sat on her porch swing. They're fingers interlaced and Kenzies head just happened to be on his shoulder. Today she didn't dress like she was a scary freaky vampire wannabe but more like a little girl on a hot summer day. Instead of her black clothes she had on and bright yellow finger tip length sundress. Also her thick black make up was replaced by gold and a little bit of black eye liner. Her red hair was pinned up out of her face. She looked up at Adam and saw that he was staring at her.

"You're beautiful ya know." He stated. He ran his index finger down her arm. It made her tingle.

"Thank you." She smiled at him then studied his face. "You know you have the most gorgeous eyes I've ever seen." She sat up and kissed him softly. He parted her lips and deepened the kiss. They were both now exploring the others mouth. He brought his hand up and ran it threw her hair. She straddled him, but as she was doing so she heard a car pull into the driveway. She pulled away and looked to see who it was. It was her aunt Casey. She quickly got off his lap and sat next to him once again. She put her head back on his shoulder just as aunt Casey walked up the stairs.

"Good afternoon Kenzie." Aunt Casey said opening the door and going inside. Adam stood up.

"I have to go home. Ill call you later." He said kissing her on the cheek. (oh no a boy friend is supposed to kiss you on the lips not the cheek!!) "Bye babe."

"Bye" She said getting up and walking inside. She went to the kitchen and got a glass of diet coke, then walked up to her room. She signed on and Connie aimed her.

Connie: Hey Kenz! You wanna go to the movies?

Kenzie: Yeah sounds fun

Connie: Cool I'll meet you there in fifteen.

Kenzie: Okay....bye

'Connie has signed off'

Kenzie put on her away message. 'I went to the movies with Connie. Ill be home later maybe if I do decide to come home.' She got up and unpinned her hair. She brushed it out and put on a pair of white flip flops and headed to the movies. She met Connie on the way there.

"Hey Kenz your wearing girlie clothes!" Connie said giggling

"Bite me Connie." Kenzie replied

"No that's ----"Connie stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Adam kissing Kaden.

"What?" Kenzie said following Connie's stared. When she saw Adam she let out an angry sigh. "Why do I always pick the ones that cheat?" She watched Adam until he finally looked over and saw her. His face fell. He ran over to her and Connie.

"Kenzie I'm Sor—"but before he could finish Kenzie bitch slapped him so hard he fell to the ground.

"You deserver much worse!" She screamed. Then she turned to Kaden. "You're the worst friend ever! I hate you!" She bitch slapped her so hard that she began to cry. "You're a nasty slut and you Adam" she said turning back to face Adam. "Are a manwhore." (My best friend Jakes a manwhore!) She turned around and walked back home. She lay in bed for about six hours, but then Connie called and they talk about everything except Adam.

"Did you hear that Dean and Julie broke up?" Connie asked sighing.

"No....why?" Kenzie asked

"Well, They really didn't go that good together did they? I mean really he's a trouble maker and she's a goodie two shoes." Connie replied popping her gum.

"Yeah, but was she sad?"

"No not really they like broke up together or something like that." Connie said. "Well my moms screaming at me Ill talk to you later bye."

"Bye" Kenzie said putting her phone back on the charger. She got up and got on her computer. She took of her away message and dean aimed her.

Dean: I heard about Banksie.

Kenzie: I heard about Julie.

Dean: Yeah well we were just do different types of people.

Kenzie: Yeah I guess me and banks were too.

Dean: Yeah so what are you doing tomorrow?

Kenzie: Nothing I think why?

Dean: Wanna go beach?

Kenzie: The beach?

Dean: Yeah the beach.

Kenzie: Sure I guess.

Dean: Cool I'll pick you up tomorrow.

Kenzie: Well I'm going to sleep. Bye

Dean: Bye.

She put on her away message. 'I'll smack everyone with a bat that aims me...I'm trying to sleep!' She put on a white tank top and black pajama pants and went to bed. The next day she woke up when her phone rang. She picked it up and it was Adam. She didn't answer the phone. She got up and took a shower then she put on her black and white bikini. She put a pair of surfer shorts over the bottoms. She didn't put on make-up since it would just wash off in the water. She heard Dean drive up and honk his horn. She grabbed her cell phone and ran down the stairs. When she got outside she saw Connie and Guy in the car too.

"Hey Connie, Guy, Dean" She said while trying to catch her breath. She got in the car and they headed to the beach.

**_AN: Okay its 3:30 in the morning and i'm tired so i'm going to bed. I hope you like this chapter better than they last one. And man does Kenzie have guy problems or what man. R and R!!!!_**

**_Love,_**

**_Brittany_**


End file.
